One technology for examining properties of a solid or liquid sample is nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) also referred to as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). There are circumstances where a sample is examined under pressure, thus requiring a sample holder which can contain the sample under pressure while it is in the magnetic field of an NMR spectrometer.
A category of samples for which examination under pressure may be required is solid and also liquid samples collected below ground. When drilling through underground rock, it is common practice to drill around a cylinder of rock which is subsequently brought to the surface as a sample, habitually referred to as a rock core. Once brought to the surface, rock cores may be subjected to various measurements and tests. Tests which have been carried out include examination by nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) also referred to as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) which entails placing the core within a magnetic field and using one or more radio-frequency coils to apply radio-frequency energy to the core and receive radio-frequency signals from it.
The subterranean rock formations from which such cores are taken are of course at high pressure and it can be desirable to carry out NMR measurements while the sample is under pressure. Liquid samples brought to the surface may also be subjected to NMR measurements whilst still under pressure.
Design of a sample holder which can retain pressure and which can be placed in the magnetic field of an NMR spectrometer needs to address several issues, including mechanical construction for containing pressure, choice of materials to enable the core to be exposed to both magnetic field and radio-frequency, and positioning of the core holder in relation to the functional components (i.e., magnets and coils) of an NMR spectrometer.
A pressurizable core holder which is available from ErgoTech Ltd, Conwy, Wales uses a tube of glass fiber reinforced composite to contain a core under pressure. Compressive force applied to the ends of the tube opposes stress longitudinally relative to the pressurized tube. The radio-frequency coil and the magnets of an NMR spectrometer are positioned outside the tube in spaces between the tube and tie rods connecting the structural parts which apply compressive force to the ends of the tube. In this arrangement, where the magnets fit between the tube and the tie rods, the tie rods are spaced apart in the direction of the magnetic field and the spacing between them has to be greater than the distance between the magnets.
Another sample holder intended for a sample under pressure is illustrated in US published application 2011/0050223. It has a non-magnetic metal tube around the sample to retain pressure. The radio-frequency coil required for NMR is located inside this tube, with the sample placed inside the coil. The metal tube and the end pieces screwed into it provide sufficient strength to resist both radially outward stress (hoop stress) and also longitudinal stress resulting from the internal pressure.